


Let it Burn

by cielsdemon



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Domestic, F/M, Fluff, Shameless Smut, Smut, seriously it's just...just an excuse to write porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-18
Updated: 2014-08-18
Packaged: 2018-02-13 15:17:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2155368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cielsdemon/pseuds/cielsdemon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grell twists around to face Will, one red brow rising on her forehead. “My, you certainly aren’t a morning person, are you?” She laughs, turning back to face the bacon sizzling on the stove. “Are your glasses not working properly, dear?”</p><p>Will clears his throat, offended, and obviously flustered. “They’re performing just fine, thank you. I’m merely…curious as to what you’re doing up so early. And cooking, no less.” He doesn’t mention the fact that she’s wearing his shirt and only his shirt. If he does, she’ll know how much it’s affecting him and use it to her advantage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let it Burn

“…Grell?”

 

“Yes, darling?”

 

“You’re cooking.”

 

Grell twists around to face Will, one red brow rising on her forehead. “My, you certainly _aren’t_ a morning person, are you?” She laughs, turning back to face the bacon sizzling on the stove. “Are your glasses not working properly, dear?”

 

Will clears his throat, offended, and obviously flustered. “They’re performing just fine, thank you. I’m merely…curious as to what you’re doing up so early. And cooking, no less.” He doesn’t mention the fact that she’s wearing his shirt and _only_ his shirt. If he does, she’ll know how much it’s affecting him and use it to her advantage.

 

“Well,” Grell drawls, tossing her hair over one shoulder. It cascades down her back in smooth, red waves, a sharp contrast to the white of her borrowed shirt, and Will is certain she must have been placed on this earth for the sole purpose of driving him wild. “After the _eventful_ night you and I had, and in light of your spectacular performance, I thought a hot breakfast was in order.”

 

“You’re rewarding me?” Will asks slowly, eyebrow twitching.

 

“For a job well done, dearest! Oh, but you were in top form last night, William! Truly amazing, I – Oh,“ Grell purrs, pushing into the firmness of Will at her back. “Am I due for a repeat performance, Mr. Spears?”

 

“Do you have any idea what you look like right now?” Will’s hands grip Grell’s hips and pull her back against him. He can feel the warmth of her skin through the sleep pants he’s wearing, branding the front of his body as he guides her back a step and moves them so they’re no longer standing in front of the stove. “Dressed like this?”

 

“Delectable?” Grell’s voice comes out a bit more breathless than Will imagines she wanted it to, but it doesn’t change the fact that she’s absolutely right.

 

Will pushes the hem of his shirt up Grell’s bare thighs, rucking it up over her hips as she bends slightly and leans both elbows against the counter. He runs his palms over her ass and spreads it open, only to let both cheeks bounce back together a second later. “Ah, William, the bacon is going to burn…”

 

“Let it burn.”

 

Grell barely muffles a squeal and Will resists the urge to fondly roll his eyes when she bounces from foot to foot and excitedly wriggles back against him. “Oh, _William!_ You’re such a romantic!”

 

“Be still, Grell,” he sighs. Fingers smoothing between her round backside, Will hesitates, and Grell instantly moves to reach forward and grab the bottle of olive oil in front of them.

 

“Don’t stop,” she whispers. She presses the bottle into his hand and Will looks down to find it already half empty from the last time they had sex in the kitchen. Lips barely quirking with a smile, he opens it and drizzles the oil over the fingers of his right hand, then uses his left to spread Grell’s ass again and sink one finger in up to the third knuckle.

 

She’s still loose from last night so it doesn’t take long to stretch her back out until she’s squirming, keening little moans spilling past her open lips. Will reaches over and flicks the stove off while Grell is riding three of his fingers and doing most of the work for him.

 

“William. Darling, will you – _oh!_ ” Grell sighs and leans forward, luxuriating in the stretch and burn as Will pushes the head of his cock inside her. Her hips roll and she rises up onto her tiptoes, back bowing, hands reaching to touch the back of the counter and curl against the wall as Will slowly bottoms out. “Ooh. William, how very – _ah!_ – naughty of you. Ravaging me, and before we’ve even had breakfast!”

 

Will drapes himself over Grell’s back and presses his lips to the shell of her ear. “Shush,” he murmurs, punctuating the command with a sharp thrust. Grell giggles and twists her head to catch Will’s lower lip between her teeth and nip at him; it’s not quite hard enough to draw blood but it stings and makes Will thrust into her that much harder.

 

“William!”

 

Will considers shushing her again but he knows that, ultimately, it won’t do any good. Grell is loud even when she’s being quiet and there’s no changing that – he’s tried.

 

He tilts her hips up with a press of his fingers to her hipbones, thrusts slowing as she spreads her legs and pushes her ass back and up. “Don’t _stop_ ,” Grell hisses, smacking her hand against the counter when Will slows to a near stop. “Will!”

 

“Has anyone ever told you that you’re bossy?” Will gives a few long, slow thrusts and forces throaty moans out of Grell that render her speechless for several seconds.

 

“Oh, that’s rich, William, coming from you,” Grell pants, sentence ending on a whine when Will rolls his hips against her ass. Hair falling over her shoulder and onto the counter, she buries her face in the crook of her arm and squeaks when Will gives her ass a resounding smack.

 

She reaches down with her free hand and strokes herself under the fabric of Will’s stolen shirt, fingers stripping her cock mercilessly as Will’s hips smack against her ass.

 

She whines his name into her arm and keens when he changes the angle of his hips and slams right up against her prostate. Her fingers nearly slip off of her cock in her haste to stroke herself, and she moans, every muscle in her body clenching as she comes over her hand.

 

Will fucks her through it, rocking his hips quickly to catch up with her. He tumbles over the edge after her when she gives a deliberate squeeze around his cock, practically pulling his orgasm from him when she does it again, and again. Her name leaves his lips on the tail of a low groan.

 

He presses his mouth to the back of her neck, kissing at her skin through strands of soft, jasmine scented hair. His hands smooth across her hips and pass over her stomach, gliding up her torso and guiding her to straighten and lean back against him. Grell purrs and arches her back, reaching behind her to thread a hand through Will’s hair and pull his head over her shoulder for a kiss.

 

He indulges her with a gentle sigh, letting his lips and tongue be nipped gently by sharp teeth until Grell has had her fill and pulls away from him. She turns around to face him, dropping her elbows onto the counter and leaning back into it with a wicked grin.

 

“If you were aiming to discourage me from wearing your shirts around the house, you’ve done exactly the opposite, lover.” Running a hand back through her hair, she cocks her hip to the side and flicks her eyes down to where Will is tucking himself back into his pants and pulling at the tie holding them up.

 

“I wasn’t discouraging you,” he replies, adjusting his glasses with one hand.

 

Grell’s brows raise and she leans forward, half buttoned shirt exposing miles of pale skin that Will can’t take his eyes off of. “Oh? Does that mean my dear William _likes_ to see me in his clothes? How delightful. I could have never predicted this unprecedented turn of events.”

 

This time, Will doesn’t even try to disguise his eye roll. Grell laughs, head falling back with it, and steps forward to brush a kiss across Will’s cheek. “Finish breakfast, darling, I…what’s that face?”

 

“I thought _you_ were making _me_ breakfast?”

 

“Oh, honey, that was before you went and made such a mess of me! Now I have to go clean up.” She winks over the frame of her glasses and practically skips away from Will, glancing over her shoulder just once to blow him a kiss.

 

Will shakes his head and does his best to hide a smile as he turns the stove back on.

 

~~oOoOo~~

 

By the time Grell comes back into the kitchen, Will has eggs and bacon on two plates and two steaming cups of tea on the table in front of them.

 

He has a forkful of eggs halfway to his mouth when Grell deposits herself in his lap and steals the fork right out of his hand.

 

“I don’t know why you bothered to set two places, William,” Grell says before Will can even open his mouth. He watches incredulously as she daintily bites _his_ eggs off of _his_ fork. “You know I like to cuddle after sex.”

 

“We’re at the table, Grell. This is hardly appropriate breakfast behavior.” Will’s protests fall on deaf ears as Grell scoops up another forkful of eggs and holds it out to him. Her lips are turned up at the corner with a smile, and Will is powerless to resist her when she’s like this; soft around the edges and gentle. Gone are the fake lashes and bright red lipstick and in their place there is just Grell – with maybe the slightest hint of flavored lip balm to keep things interesting.

 

Will parts his lips and accepts the bite Grell offers, chewing and swallowing before Grell leans in to steal a kiss. “Mmm. What a way to start the day, wouldn’t you agree, dearest?”

 

Will winds his arm around Grell’s waist and, as she leans her head against his shoulder and picks up a piece of bacon to nibble on, he has to admit she’s correct. He presses a light kiss to her temple. “I certainly would agree.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading!
> 
> Come join us on [tumblr](http://cielsbitch.tumblr.com)!


End file.
